<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #49 : « Amour » by Isa_Faradien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073579">Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #49 : « Amour »</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien'>Isa_Faradien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every scar will build my throne [FR] [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Everybody's in love with Palps, Legends Never Die, Light crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Palpatine semble avoir une cohorte de prétendantes et même de prétendants (en même temps, c'est compréhensible ^_^').</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every scar will build my throne [FR] [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #49 : « Amour »</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718694">En attendant Noël... - Jour n°1 : Amour &amp; Appréhension</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien">Isa_Faradien</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>C'était un thème assez particulier, mais pourquoi pas après tout x')</p><p>Date de première publication : 01 décembre 2016</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheev Palpatine, Chancelier Suprême de la République Galactique, était un politicien qui avait l'habitude d'être très courtisé, dans le sens où beaucoup de Sénateurs cherchaient à se rapprocher de son pouvoir politique toujours grandissant.</p><p>Certaines personnes, cependant – et parmi elles, certains des Sénateurs et Sénatrices mentionnés ci-dessus –, parvenaient à voir l'homme derrière son incarnation aveuglante du pouvoir.</p><p>Palpatine, même une fois débarrassé de son halo de pouvoir, restait un homme possédant un charisme et une autorité naturelle. Malgré une apparence physique à première vue plutôt fragile, il possédait une présence forte et immanquable.</p><p>Derrière ce charisme évident, se trouvait un homme chaleureux, à l'oreille attentive et aux conseils avisés. Il semblait toujours pouvoir deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son interlocuteur, mais jamais il ne laissait transparaître quoi que ce soit à propos de lui-même – ni dans son regard pâle mais amical, ni dans le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres fines. Et ce côté mystérieux, qui faisait que l'on ne savait pas si l'on connaissait vraiment l'homme, était beaucoup plus attirant qu'il ne devrait l'être.</p><p>Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Sate Pestage, Kinman Doriana, Sly Moore et bien d'autres, s'étaient tous cassé les dents en tentant d'en apprendre davantage ou de se rapprocher encore plus de Palpatine. C'était comme si la Force les avait condamnés à se contenter d'observer ses traits nobles, sa grâce naturelle et sa riche voix de baryton depuis le loin, sans jamais pouvoir s'en approcher au risque d'y perdre des plumes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>